Between a Well and a Stronghold
by Cougarmadcat
Summary: Avera's group returns to the Sunken Flagon to rest up before travelling to the Ironfist Stronghold.


He tossed a pan onto the stove and got ingredients ready beside him. His fingers worked with great care and speed. It was almost like watching a musician. He whistled off tune and seemed to be genuinely having a lot of fun.

She stood at the kitchen door, watching him carefully. This was one side of him that Avera had never seen. Sure he was good at roasting up food over a fire but this was something completely new and somehow out of character.

"So what's for lunch?"

Khelgar jumped, "Oh lass! Don't be scaring me while I'm in front of the stove! Ye nearly aged me a few years."

"I never knew you could cook."

"Aye. I learned when I was young. There is something pleasant about a well cooked meal. Especially if ye make it yourself! And to see the people you care about enjoying it is a real treat."

She smiled, "I see dough out."

"I'm making pies today."

Her eyes roamed the room as she smelled something she truly enjoyed, "Is that strawberries I smell?"

"They will be in the pies so don't you be touching them, lass! I'll have to whack your fingers off with the rolling pin! That'd make it right difficult to use your mace."

"Ok ok!" She backed off with a little pout, "You don't make them too sweet do you?"

Khelgar stuck his tongue out, "Nay. They have enough sweet to them that you shouldn't need much sweetner. I am hoping to get more strawberries though. Maybe blueberries when they are in season. Maybe we could find some when we get going to the Ironfist stronghold."

"If you know of any good berry grounds then I'm sure the others wouldn't have a problem with a day of picking on our way back. It will probably be a nice change from killing stuff for a while anyway."

"There should be some really good areas." He went back to his cooking.

"Did you make that delicious strawberry pie Casavir gave me yesterday?"

"That I did, lass." He smiled at the praise, "How did the children like what you brought back?"

She leaned against a counter and put her head on the top, "They went nuts about the beds. They did not care that they had to share the mattresses. Most of them have never slept in a real bed before. And they were ecstatic about getting their own boots. I'm sure they never got much of anything."

"Aye, that is sad, lass."

"At least they can have something for themselves now. You should see Dora! She is in hysterics trying to figure out what to do with all the good fabric we gave her to make them all clothes. She has put aside the leather we gave her for something 'special' and said that she was going to use the two tones for whatever it is she is making. The girl wouldn't tell me a thing!"

Khelgar laughed, "Well, if the lass can learn to make good boots then I could do with some."

"I thought we had ordered you some at the cobbler's when we ordered for the kids."

"That we did. Maybe we should check before we get on our way tomorrow." He flipped the food in the pan and watched it carefully.

"We will do that. Have you seen any signs of our friend?"

He turned his head for a moment, "I'm told the ranger is off working."

She grinned, "Good, then I don't have to deal with any nasty comments. I'm not really in the mood to deal with his snide attitude right now."

"Nay, you're just happy that you got a chance to spend time with the paladin, and don't want anyone ruining his first couple days here."

"You are too much, Khelgar."

He put the food on a plate and pushed it over to her with a fork and knife, "I just know my friend. Now, I hear that the paladin has a thing for omelets so I made him one. So grab that and the tea pot. I'll be out to hang around a bit later."

"If that isn't a 'get out of my kitchen' then I don't know what is."

Khelgar snorted, "This is. Get out of my damned kitchen and enjoy yourself!"

She grabbed the plate and tea pot and made a hasty retreat, giggling all the way.

Nnn

The blades came at her fast and she had to back up in order to position her mace properly in time for each swipe. Both swords slashed at her and the spinning of her opponent was almost mesmerizing. She grinned as she flopped to the ground and rolled out of the way, then ran behind the tiefling and tripped her.

Neeshka fell backwards and Avera was on top of her in a moment, with her mace to her throat.

"Good one." Neeshka marveled, "You twist about like a dire wolf acrobat!"

"It's a talent." The hobbit stood and allowed her friend up, "You are getting much better at the double sword fighting."

"Khelgar and Casavir really help. It is much easier to use them as target dummies. I don't hurt their armor like you." The tiefling sounded disturbed.

Avera looked at the slash on her arm and shrugged, "Yes but they are not as nimble as we are either." She put a hand on the wound and hummed a healing spell on it.

"True." She leaned on the fence and watched as Avera climbed to the top to sit on it, "So we are going to that stronghold for Khelgar?"

The smaller woman nodded, "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"No. It is ok." Her voice was quiet, reserved.

"Neeska, did you want to take some time off for yourself? Don't think I'll be upset if you want to stay out of this trip."

"I really would like to work on some personal things."

She shrugged, "Then stay in town. It's ok. Uncle Duncan says that everyone is welcome at the Flagon so you don't have to go looking for anywhere to stay while I'm away." Her eyes strayed to glance at her friend, "Is there something else?"

The woman sniffed, "Well, I'm also kind of missing being in a town."

"I understand your feelings!" Avera nudged her friend, "I sometimes feel out of place being in a town. So many people all packed in."

"That's what makes the city so good for me. Easier pickings."

"I guess a place like West Harbor would have been a problem for you. There aren't a lot of people and they could guess who has stolen from them."

"Is that why so many people bother you?"

The smaller woman sighed, "Yes and no. I never really stayed around people. I liked them but … well, people do horrible things. So I watched much more than I participated. I had few friends and even they looked at me as if I were a child."

"It must be hard being even smaller than Khelgar."

"At least Khelgar gets respect when he walks into a place."

Neeska thought things over for a moment, "You know, you are my first real friends."

"I know. It is sad that you get such a bad reaction from people just because of your blood."

"You get used to it."

Avera jumped from the fence, rolled and stopped in a crouch. She stood with a grin, "It doesn't make it feel any better." She enjoyed practicing her rolling moves. They kept her from being hit as much.

Neeshka started to follow her friend, "No. It doesn't. But I'm glad that we are helping those children. They won't have to do some of the things I had to. That was a wonderful thing you did."

"Wolf didn't give me much of a chance to refuse them." Her smirk was gentle.

"Yes, but you told me before that you wanted to help children like them." Neeshka was proud that her friend would think of street children in this manner. She was so used to people just wanting to be rid of them.

They walked into the back door of the Sunken Flagon, "Maybe someone's god is watching out for them."

They stepped quietly through to the common room. None of the others were there so they took their spots, and Neeshka put her feet up on the table. Sal waved, "Tea or ale?"

"It is pretty early so tea, please!" Avera smiled at her uncle's barkeep and turned back to her friend.

"So is he really the one from your dreams?"

Avera lowered her eyes for a moment. She knew how Neeska felt about the paladin, "Yes."

Neeska nodded, "I thought so. Normally I don't trust paladins, and don't think that they do much more than worry about honor, and such, but he does seem to think highly of you. Each time I see him near you he seems to be more and more protective."

"So?" The sound of the other woman's voice told her there was something she wished to know.

"So … what did you two do while you were alone?" Her grin and lifted eyebrows showed exactly what she felt they should have done.

"Neeshka! I thought you didn't want me doing that with him."

"Better him then no one."

She rolled her eyes, "Nothing like that happened. There was one time that I thought he would make a move but he stopped."

"Stopped?" The tiefling grinned, "What did he start?"

"It was an accidental touch, but I think I saw him fighting with himself on whether to continue or not." The happy smirk on her face made the tiefling snicker.

"And you didn't help him choose?"

"The man is as skittish as an over-bred horse!" She giggled, "I was afraid he would leave."

Neeska sat back, "I don't think you have to worry about that. You may have to wait a long time with him, though. Why don't you just grab that Darmon guard guy? That way you could satisfy your appetite and not be so disturbed while waiting for Casavir to make up his mind."

One of the boys came to the table with their tea pot and mugs, "You want someone for a tryst?"

Avera turned to the child, surprised, "What? Devin?"

"I have a cousin who does that for a living. He's not large for an eighteen year old so he'd be just right for you." Devin put the tray with the kettle and mugs onto the table.

She turned to Neeska in horror, "Wha?"

"When you live on the streets you have to do what you can to make it to the next day. Sometimes that means turning a trick or two."

"Right and Tarn knows what he is doing. I'm sure he'd take you on for free because of what you did for us."

The hobbit shook her head, "Did you have to, Neeshka?"

"Like I said, sometimes you have to do what you can."

The tiefling shrugged but Avera was still in shock. She knew this kind of thing went on, but didn't realize her friend had to do it at times just to live. It was something she felt should not be a requirement for life, unless it was a chosen profession. And certainly something that wasn't forced on a child to live.

"I'm told he is really good." Devin continued.

"I am sure he is. Does he do this because he wishes to or because he has to?"

Devin cocked his head to the side to think it over for a moment, "At first he didn't want to, but you have to do what you can. But now … well, he really likes his work."

She bit her lip, "Is he in a good area?"

"No. It is too bad. He doesn't like some of his clientele."

Avera looked over to Neeshka, "Do you think you can find out from Ophala if there are any reputable … uhm … establishments this young man can work at? It isn't a job that I would prefer for him, but if he likes it then I would like to see if he can work from a better place."

"I can ask her if she knows of anything. If not her then I am sure that I can drum something up."

"You would do that for him?" Devin jumped up and down, excited about the possibility of his cousin being in a safer place.

"Neeshka will do her best. You can trust her." Avera looked at her hands, and thanked the gods for awarding her with a father who, even though he was not emotional, did make sure she was cared for in every other way.

The door opened as Devin put a hand on Avera's shoulder, "Oh, but he will definitely service you for free now!"

"Do what service for you?"

Her blood ran cold with tension. No, no, no! Of all the times for him to return! She let her head hang, wishing it was actually hanging from a noose, "I'm sorry … but no. Neeshka will help, but I cannot accept that offer."

Casavir sat beside the little woman and peeked under her fringe of hair. He started to become concerned, "Avera? Is there something you require? Anything I can help you with?"

Neeshka couldn't help herself. The man was asking Avera if he could help. Oh yes, he could certainly help! Was he that blind? Oh yes, he's that blind. She flung her head back and hooted with glee. The laughter took control and she could not stop.

Avera's head snapped up, "Neeshka!"

The door opened as Devin patted her hand, "Well, if you ever change your mind then I will be happy to introduce you!" The child walked away as Khelgar took his seat.

"What was that about, lass?"

She turned to the dwarf in utter embarrassment, "Nothing."

"Nay lass. That certainly was something." He turned to poke the tiefling in the ribs as she had not yet stopped laughing, "Who did Devin want you to meet?"

Elanee entered the Flagon, and went to her seat at the table, "You are going to meet someone?"

"No, I am not going to meet anyone for anything, anywhere, anyhow!" Avera plunked her head into her arms, and almost crushed her nose on the table in the effort.

"What are you laughing so hard about?" Elanee turned on Neeska.

"Ho this is too good!" The tiefling stopped laughing for a moment then looked at Avera, noticed the blushing had even extended to her forehead, and broke out into hysterics again.

A little, flustered moan escaped from the relative safety of Avera's arms, and Casavir brushed the hair from her face to see her better, "Your face is red. Are you ok? Did you need a healing potion?"

She shook her head but Casavir would not give up trying to make it all better, "Is there anything you wish of me, my lady?" His hand was now on her upper arm, as he avidly tried to comfort her.

Neeshka stopped laughing for a moment, blinked at the paladin then went back to her guffaws. Of course there was lots Avera wished of him! That was too funny!

"I'm going to my room." Avera turned, and stood with Casavir following.

"I will escort you there."

She couldn't look at him, "I'm ok." She started walking then couldn't hold back any longer. She ran from the room.

Casavir turned towards the others, concerned and confused, "What was that all about, Neeshka?" He had no idea what was going on but he could tell that the tiefling had somehow been involved.

nnn

Her arms were wrapped around her knees and her chin sat on top of her wrists. The fire merrily flickered around the wood, and she watched, almost hypnotized by the colors swirling around in the fireplace.

"Are you ok?"

A squeek escaped her lips as she turned and looked up, and up at the man standing there.

"I knocked a few times." He sat down beside her.

"Oh. I didn't hear." Her blushes returned, and she had a hard time keeping still with him so close.

"Neeshka finally stopped laughing."

"Good for her." She put her chin back onto her wrists, then she felt his strong hands massaging out her tense muscles. A sigh of contentment escaped her.

"There is no need for embarrassment. It was an offer you did not even request. It is not in your nature to encourage such a thing." Casavir's hands moved down her back, finding and attacking each tight muscle they found. He was only comforting her, but it felt so good to be able to touch her, "Here, lie on your mattress."

She obeyed him, and he continued to work out the kinks when she had gotten herself comfortable, "It was embarrassing. I mean, to be offered something like that. It's just … well … it's,"

"Something you never expected?" His hands expertly traveled her spine and sought out each tense muscle in turn, "Would you mind taking off your shirt so I can get these knots out better?" It was only to help her. That was all. It was nothing more than to make her feel better. Keep telling yourself that.

She removed her shirt and dropped her head to the side on a thin pillow. He maneuvered himself over her legs and carefully sat in such a way that he would not hurt her. Then he continued with the back rub.

"I knew things like that went on. It's just something I never really wanted to think about because … well, because I can't do anything about it."

He smiled at her concern, "It is a hard thing to accept." She moaned under his pliant hands as he kneaded the flesh and muscles into relaxation. Her scent started to overwhelm him as he administered each touch. It felt good. It felt right. He stopped for a moment to gain his balance so he could continue. His eyes roamed over her skin as he went back to his ministrations. Her skin was so soft, even with the scarring.

Her muscles were soon relaxed and Avera was falling asleep from the pleasant sensations. He watched her eyes closing more and more as he touched her. His mind wandered, and he found that he had to fight with himself to not touch her more. He rubbed his hands and continued watching her. With great effort, he moved himself to the floor and touched her hair. Why did he like touching her so?

He kissed her forehead, put some blankets over her, stood and walked away. For a moment, he lingered just inside her door. Then he closed it, and made his way to the bathing room for a nice, cold bath.


End file.
